Nura Clan vs. Gagoze Alliance
''Battle Outline'' Nura Clan vs. Gagoze Alliance is a battle that takes place after that Gagoze kidnaps Rikuo's classmates. This battle takes place 4 years ago, when Rikuo transformed for the first time into a yōkai. ''Prologue'' After that Gagoze proposed to be the next third heir of the Nura Clan, he has been rejected after Nurarihyon says that Rikuo would be fitted to become the third heir. After that Rikuo refuses to become the third heir of the Nura Clan because he found out the truth of the yōkai. Gagoze then start to make an attack at the school bus of Rikuo's classmates thinking that Rikuo might be in the bus. After school, Rikuo where been carried by Karasu Tengu on his way back home. When they see that the rest of the yōkai where been looking relieved that Rikuo is OK, Karasu Tengu then ask what have happened. Tsurara then shows them to look at the news, which contains that school bus full of Rikuo's classmates has been trapped in the tunnel. After that Rikuo sees the news, he runs off which Nurarihyon then ask where he's going. Rikuo says that he will save Kana and the others which he ask for Aotabō and Kurotabō's help, which Mokugyo Daruma then says that it cannot be allowed because to help humans is preposterous. Rikuo then ask Daruma why, which he answers that the emblem of the Nura Clan is Fear, which he explains that yōkai's are supposed to instill fear in humans, which he explains clearly that helping them is completely useless. Aotabō then tells that Daruma went a bit too far which they two are fighting and so the rest of the yōkai's. Rikuo then starts to transform into a yōkai when he was screaming to them to shut up, which he in his yōkai form start to make an assault to the Gagoze Alliance and free his classmates. Gagoze then wonders where Rikuo is but he then starts to attack Rikuo's classmates. ''Battle'' After that Gagoze start to make a attack at the classmates of Rikuo, Rikuo barged in and he and his clan starts to make an assault to Gagoze's clan. Rikuo calls Gagoze a petty little yōkai because Gagoze is planning to kill Rikuo to take over the third position in the Nura Clan. Gagoze is then in shock after seeing that it is Rikuo who has been transformed saying that it is ridiculous and tells his subordinates to kill Rikuo and his subordinates. Gagoze's clan has been defeated by Rikuo's subordinates, which that he is in shock. Gagoze then plans to kill Rikuo's classmates but has been stopped by Rikuo. Gagoze is then wondering why, how it can be possible that Rikuo can battle him. Rikuo then says that he won't let a yōkai who take pleasure to take on the weak. Rikuo then says that he will lead them all and that he won't allow anyone to harm humans. After that Rikuo killed Gagoze he then says that every yōkai will follow him on the Hyakki Yakō. ''Aftermath'' After the battle, Rikuo collapsed which his subordinates came and sees that he turned out to be normal, which they are in shock. 4 years later, they where been showing their symbol after that they battled the Shikoku Hachijūhakki Yakō. When Rikuo is alone he gets a phone call from Kiyotsugu about a yōkai that appeared in a old samurai estate which that wounds interesting which he transformed into his yōkai form. Category:Battles